Le champ des rêves
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: [Fic traduite]Tsubasa part au Brésil, mais il ne sait pas que Sanae, en voulant le rejoindre a eu un grave accident. La mère de la jeune fille clame que sa fille est morte. Plusieurs embrouilles et quiproquos. Fanfic en parallèle tracant la vie de Sanae,
1. C'est mon principe

**Le champs des rêves **

Auteurs originaux : Aya&Saki

Traductrice : Kisa

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yoichi Takahashi

L'histoire débute lors du départ de Tsubasa pour le Brésil (à la fin du troisième championnat national ndS), mais il implique quand même Tarô Misaki (en France) et Genzô Wakabayashi (en Allemagne). Ensuite il y a des nouveaux personnages comme Laure et... vous verrez bien !;-)

Olivier : Tsubasa Oozora

Patty: Sanae Nakasawa

Bruce: Ryo Ishizaki

Ben: Tarô Misaki

Mark: Kojiro Hyuga

Tipi: Yayoi Aoba

Julian: Jun Misugi

**I : C'est mon principe **

Les routes de Fujisawa résonnaient de bavardages et de rires. Un nouvel été venait d'être entamé. La brise de l'après-midi jouait avec les vêtements légers des filles, révélant une peau lisse. Les corps des garçons, libérés de la contrainte des uniformes, portaient des vêtements d'été mettant leurs muscles en valeur. Entre l'euphorie générale il y avait une figure minuscule et triste. Son corps était caché dans un vêtement bleu et rouge. Cettefille se promenait lentement sans se préoccuper des discours et du rire qui l'entouraient. De ses yeux sombres descendaient des larmes, devant des regards intrigués de passants.

_Sometimes I love you  
Sometimes you make me blue _

Maintenant il était question de jours. Il serait parti. Elle s'y attendait, ce rêve avait toujours était le sien. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait élever l'étendart de sa troisième victoire en championnat national. Alors pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de pleurer ? Elle croyait si être préparée, croyait être forte, comprendre, croyait qu'elle serait heureuse rien qu'en le voyant partir, heureux, croyait…

_Sometimes I feel good _

_At times I feel used _

Oh il allait être heureux, sans aucuns doutes ! Même plus qu'heureux ! Son rêve de rejoindre Roberto au Brésil se réalisait finalement. Mais où était tout ceci ? Où finirait la patiente manager de Nankatsu ? Sur le banc, à l'écart... comme toujours. Ce n'était pas juste !

_Loving you darling  
Makes me so confused _

Elle continuerait à se poser ces questions lorsque Tsubasa annoncerait son départ prochain. La date n'était pas encore établie, mais maintenant il s'agissait de semaines... peut-être de jours. Et elle se promenait chaque journée pour les routes de Fujisawa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus la porter, en attendant.

Elle savait qu'un de ces soirs elle serait retournée chez elle et sa mère lui aurait référées un message de Natsuko Oozora. On avait fait promettre de la mère de Tsubasa qui leur téléphoner dès que la date du départ serait fixée. Il aurait été bien sûr trop occupé pour penser l'avertir... parfois était-il distrait, perdu dans son monde de rêves. Et même cela la faisait se fâcher. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée même pas autrefois. Pas un jour après la finale... Peut-être qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la voir ?

_I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain _

Chaque soir elle retournait à la maison et contrôlait la rubrique où sa mère marquait les coups de téléphone qui arrivaient en son absence. Yayoi Aoba. Deux fois. Ensuite Yukari presque chaque journée. Même Ishizaki ! Mais elle ne voulait parler à personne, à part lui. Et il ne se faisait pas signaler. Peut-être qu'elle s'était leurrée pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'il n'éprouvait rien ? Pourtant elle se rappellait de ses regards pendant les parties, se rappellait bien de ces yeux noirs qui la cherchaient dans les instants de crise, se rappellait la joie avec laquelle ils la regardaient après une victoire. Elle vivait pour ces regards... chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait ces yeux c'était comme respirer pour la première fois.

_Cuz when I think  
I've taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you _

Sans s'en apercevoir elle était tournée face à l'entrée de sa maison. Elle essuya vite les larmes qui baignaient les joues. Étrange. D'habitude personne avant le soir. Elle resta indécise, ne voulant pas que son père voie ses yeux rougis. Mais maintenant qu'elle était arrivée...

Driing. Driing.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

Driing. Driing. Driing.

Elle se précipita dans la maison. Enleva vite ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussons.

Driing. Driing. Driing. Driing.

Course précipitée à travers l'entrée.

Driing Dri... click

- Maison Nakazawa !

- On peut savoir que tu fais encore à la maison ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu aux coups de téléphone des Senpai Ozoora?

- Yukari ?

- Mais oui Sanae ! Son avion part dans moins d'une heure maintenant !

Elle ne réussissait pas à comprendre. Elle entendait la voix de Yukari couverte par moments du son métallique d'un haut-parleur qui annonçait des arrivées et des départs.

- Mais... où tu es ?

- Comment où je suis ? Où tu devrais être ! À l'aéroport à saluer les senpai Oozora !

- No...non c'est pas possible…

Elle ne comprenait pas. Tsubasa partait ? Ca devait être un cauchemar.

- Ne perd pas de temps ! Les senpai t'attendent !

Click. Tuu. Tuu. Tuu.

Yukari avait raccroché. Sanae regarda le téléphone puis la rubrique des appels. Une nausée l'envahit. Elle regarda une enième fois la rubrique. Rien. Personne de Tsubasa ou de madame Oozora n'avaient téléphoner. Aucun message laissé.

- Maman ?

Le ton de la jeune fille était incrédule. Madame Nakazawa sortit de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le sourire étendu de la mère l'irrita. Comment pouvait-elle feindre ceci? Pourtant elle savait, elle en était certaine !

- Maman, Tsubasa Oozora a appelé ces derniers jours?

La question resta suspendue dans l'air pendant quelques instants. Sanae fixait la face de la femme qui lui était de front. Le sourire étendu s'était fêlé. Au nom de Tsubasa un éclair de désappointement était passé dans les yeux sombres de la femme.

- Maman.

Sanae avait prononcer ce mot comme s'il n'avait rien signifier. Madame Nakazawa sentit le battement de son coeur manquer un coup. Dans un instant elle garda sa célèbre maîtrise de soi.

- Et bien mademoiselle, tu n'as cesser de perdre ton temps derrière cette stupide équipe de football. Durand toutes ces années tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de laver des maillots et regarder des parties ! Tu ne peux donc pas avoir plus d'orgueil ? Et quelle honte de courir après un garçon qui ne te considère pas ! Merci, dieu du ciel, cette histoire est finie. Et de toutes façons s'il désirait te saluer en personne il devrait avoir au moins la décence de venir ici à la maison, se présenter à ta famille au lieu de téléphoner! Je ne te permettrai pas de gâcher ta vie, tu mérites...

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de la femme. Sa fille qui avait jusqu'à maintenant soutenu son regard gisait sur le plancher, la fixant avec des yeux où brûlait la rage.

- Comme as-tu pu ? Comment ? En sachant ce que j'éprouvais...

La jeune fille soupira longuement, comme pour décharger sa rage. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau sa mère, elle avait sur le visage un sourire. Le sourire le plus triste qu'Akiko Nakazawa n'est jamais vu et ne verrai jamais.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Les yeux de Sanae se remplirent de larmes pendant qu'elle courait hors de la pièce où résonnait les appels de sa mère. La jeune femme porta une main à sa bouche pendant que son corps raidi percevait le bruit sonore de la porte d'entrée claquée avec violence.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Un bras fort et chaud se posa sur les épaules de la femme.

- Je suis certain que Sanny ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est seule et... un peu enragée après toi, c'est tout.

- Oh ... comme je voudrais pouvoir te croire...

Les yeux sombres d'Akiko rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de son mari. Un sourire reconnaissant dénoua la tension du visage de la femme. Elle se sentait toujours bien en regardant ces yeux célestes, les yeux de l'homme qui l'avaient sauvée du monde...

- Maintenant notre Sanny a cru, et nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ses élans, c'est sa vie et pas la notre…

- Et nous n'avons jamais réussi à la contrôler !

Akiko rit aux larmes en se serrant contre la poitrine du mari.

- Je t'en prie…elle n'y arrivera pas à pied.

L'homme regarda avec orgueil sa femme et la serra dans ses bras avant de sortir. Akiko Nakasawa porta une main à son estomac. Pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Son cœur était maintenant irrédiablement oppprimé.

Sanae courait entre les larmes, le coeur battant la chamade et la gorge serrée qui répétait une seule pensée : Tsubasa je t'en prie attends-moi ! Le grondement d'un moteur s'approcha alors rapidement. Instinctivement la fille sauta de l'autre côté de la route. La machine freina et s'arrêta devant elle.

-Tu veux que je t'ammènes, fillette ?

Pour la première fois après tant de jours le visage de Sanae s'illumina d'un sourire sincère.

- Papa!

L'auto courait rapidement sur la route pour l'aéroport. - Nous arriverons en temps. - Sanae sourit en reconnaissance à son père.

Tsubasa Oozora regarda de nouveau vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. Les portes automatiques s'ouvraient et se fermaient continuellement. Les personnes peu différentes entraient et sortaient de l'aéroport. Yeux pleins de rêves prêts à partir vers de nouveaux buts, yeux fatigués qui revenaient de longs voyages, yeux heureux de se retrouver... mais les yeux sombres et brillants qu'il attendait, ces yeux qu'il avait cherché entre tant d'autres dans les instants de crise et qui lui avaient donné comme une nouvelle force... cette fois il n'arrivait pas à les trouver entre les allers et venues des voyageurs. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur ses copains et amis qui étaient venus le saluer .

- Et bien les gars j 'espère que vous continuerez. Je veux retrouver ici encore des champions nationaux lorsque je reviendrai !

-Tu peux compter sur nous Tsubasa ! Rit Jun Misugi en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Après son opération, Musashi avait donner du fil à retordre à Nankatsu !

- J'espère de tout mon coeur Jun, répondit Tsubasa en lui serrant la main.

- Eh Tsubasa ! On peut savoir pour quelle équipe tu vas jouer hein ! demanda Ryo Ishizaki en lui donnant un coup dans la hanche.

- Eh Ishizaki ! Tu ne voudrait tout de même pas mettre hors service le nouveau joueur de Sao Paulo avant qu'il n' arrive à destination pas vrai !

Hanji Urabe de l'Otomo serra le cou de son ex-équipier à travers les rires. Tous étaient venus le saluer... naturellement Hyuga s'était limité à une tape sur l'épaule en lui souhaitant bon voyage.

- Senpai Oozora !

Yukari se fraya un espace dans la foule pour rejoindre Nankatsu.

- Sanae arrive ! Je vient à peine de lui téléphoner ! annonça-t-elle.

- Ahh ! Il me semblait étrange que ta belle ne vienne pas te saluer le jour de ton départ !

- Ryo mais qu'est-ce que tu dis !

Tsubasa était rouge.

- Et oui elle arrive ! Tu étais si préoccupé qu'elle ne vienne pas !

- Ouais! Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de regarder la porte d'entrée depuis que nous sommes arrivés !

- Allez ! On ne se cache rien entre amis !

Maintenant les garçons de Nankatsu étaient déchaînés et n'avaient nullement l'intention de laisser tomber leur proie... face au visage implorant de celui qui était au comble de l'embarras.

- Pauvre Tsubasa ! Ils t'ont découvert hein ? Rit Natsuko Oozora.

- Maman tu ne vas pas t'y mettre tout de même !

Tsubasa se retourna de nouveau vers l'entrée, les yeux éclairés d'un sourire.

Quelle fatigue ! Le routier essuya la sueur avec la manche de la chemise, avant de fixer la route chauffée par le soleil de l'été. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait dormi dans un lit décent. Finalement il continuait ce travail massacrant. Il aurait mis de côté assez d' argent pour ouvrir ce restaurant dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il aurait eu des questions sur tout : de quelles couleurs seraient les murs, comment auraient-ils disposés les tables, pour ne pas parler du menu de la maison auquel il aurait travailler toute sa vie ! Il aurait été un triomphe, les journaux auraient parlé de lui comme le plus grand cuisinier du Japon... il sourit à cette pensée. Il aurait été heureux ! Maintenant il était fatigué de retourner chez lui à des horaires impossibles pour ensuite repartir après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Son infractus le faisait souffrir.- Je dois vraiment m'arrêter . À la place prochaine je m'arrête. Mais je me sens si fatigué…-

Tsubasa...

Il avait regarder tout autour pour la chercher, mais elle n'était pas là.

-Il est maintenant temps d'embarquer, si tu attends encore tu risque de rater l'avion... Roberto t'attends tu le sais.

-Oui, j'y vais.

Le jeune homme ramassa lentement son bagage à la main, et fit volte face, face à ses amis.

- Les gars, ces trois ans ont été fantastiques !

Elle n'était pas venue.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra vite !

Peut-être devait-il encore l'attendre... au fond elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses appels.

- Peut-être pour les championnats nationaux !

Penser qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre sa voix…

- Au revoir ! Bon voyage !

Il n'était peut-être pas si important pour elle. Elle n'en avait jamais rien dit. Pourtant...

-Bonne chance !

Il avait toujours cru avoir un lien spécial avec elle. Pour lui elle n'était pas comme les autres... ou plutôt il avait toujours pensé à elle. L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard dans le ciel rouge du coucher de soleil. Un peu plus loin, une ambulance s'éloignait du lieu d'un accident. Un incident routier. Un camion des transports contre une automobile en route pour l'aéroport. Le camion transportait du matériel inflammable, il y a eu une explosion, suivie d'un incendie. Trois personnes impliquées. Deux adultes décédés sur le lieu de l'incident. Identification difficile, les corps sont charbonnés. Une adolescent de sexe féminin avec des blessures superficielles. Probable traumatisme crânien. En état d'inconscience depuis plus de ving minutes.

-Préparez la salle opératoire...

Mot de la fin : Triste cette fin de chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas? T-T Les paroles de la chanson sont celles d'Alicia Keyes " Fallin' "! J'attends vos reviews maintenant!


	2. Réveils

**Le champs des rêves **

Auteurs originiaux : Saki et Aya

Traductrice de l'italien en français : Kisa

II : Réveils 

Akiko Nakazawa ouvrit les yeux. La lumière des lampes néon blessèrent ses paupières fatiguées, la forçant à se couvrir le visage avec les mains. Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était accablée. Combien de temps était passé ? Elle étendit ses muscles endolorits. Des médecins et des infirmières l'avaient prié d'aller dormir chez elle, au moins pour quelques jours... mais comment pourrait-elle laisser son enfant ? Et si elle se réveillait seule dans ce lit étranger? Après l'incident on n'était pas pu la réveiller. En état comateux, comme disaient les médecins. Ensuite il y avait ce problème de l'hématome cérébral, une edema disaient-ils. Ils disaient même d'être confiant... mais ils ne pouvait pas lui dire dans quelles conditions sa fille serait réveillée... ne savait pas si on l'avait réveillée, c'était la véritable chose qu'ils cachaient derrière ces regards complaisants. Mais elle n'était pas stupide et lisait tout ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui dire dans ces thèses fades. Ils croyaient qu'ils auraient pu "compromettre son équilibre mental déjà instable" en lui disant la vérité. Hypocrites. Elle avait perdu un mari, n'aurait-elle pas perdu une fille. Qui pouvait le jurer. Même si personne ne voulait la croire elle savait que sa fille n'était pas du type à se rendre. Ainsi elle passait ses journées à lui parler, massant le corps de sa fille en employant la technique Shiatsu. Elle ne voulait pas que la musculature de sa fille soit endommagée par les techniques de cet hôpital. Déjà, son père. Il ne savait même pas s'il était vivant ou morrt.Il n'y avait personne qui connaissait les secrets du Shiatsu mieux qu' elle. Naturellement à l' exception du vieux. Peut-être que si maintenant elle y était restée seule... Il l'avait chassée lorsqu' elle avait le plus besoin de son aide et elle ne serait certes pas retournée se faire humilier de nouveau. Pour elle cet homme était mort. Lentement Akiko commenca à étendre les muscles du cou et des épaules et se tourna pour regarder au-delà de l'hôpital. Ensuite un bruissement, en un instant son regard fut de nouveau sur sa fille.

Quel était ce bruit tout autour ? Elle sentait son corps endoloris. Pourquoi tout était noir ? Pourtant il lui semblait avoir ouvert les yeux. Peut-être que les lumières étaient éteintes, ou peut-être qu'il faisait nuit. Ou peut-être rêvait-elle encore? Ca devrait être ça, un de ces rêves où l'on n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Chaque fois qu'on croit retourner à la réalité, on retourne sur un nouveau rêve. Elle entendait des bruits... non des voix toujours plus voisines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ? Elle ne réussissait pas à bien les entendre.

- Sanae ! Sanae trésor tu m'entends?

- Dottor Takeda ? La patiente de la chambre 103 est sortie du coma. Nous attendons

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Peut-être la télévision elle était restée allumée dans une chambre.

- Sanae tu m'entends ?

Quelqu'un me parle, mais qui ? Pourquoi y avait-il tout ce bruit dans cette chambre ? Parce qu'on ne décidait pas à allumer la lumière !

- Les lumières.

Sa voix sortit étranglée et rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas palrer depuis des semaines.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit petite ?

-Allumez les lumières.

Akiko Nakazawa regarda avec un air interrogatif le docteur qui observait sa fille. L' homme sortit une petite torche et visa les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Maintenant Sanae je veux que tu me dises si tu réussis à voir une petite lumière face à toi.

Après quelques secondes la voix flebrile de la jeune fille cassa le silence tendu qui était descendu dans la chambre.

- Il y a trop de bruit…qui est Sanae ?

- Répondeur de la famille Nakasawa. Nous ne sommes pas à la maison, mais veuillez nous laissez...CLICK !

- Uff quel ennui !

Yayoi soupira. Comment était-ce possible que Sanae ne soit pas chez elle ? Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils cherchaient à lui téléphoner. Elle voulait savoir comment elle était, aurait voulu aller la retrouver. Après le départ de Tsubasa elle devait être détruite. Bah, elle l'aurait été aussi qi elle n'avait pas pu voir voir Jun , combien de temps pour qu'elle devienne folle... Yayoi ! Ils t'attendent aux entraînements ! Sans perdre de temps la jeune fille aux cheveux insolitament clairs se diriga vers le champ de football des Musashi. Jun Misugi s'asseyait sur le banc, le regard concentré sur ses coéquipiers. Il faisait chaude mais il ne semblait pas le sentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau lorsque qu'il avait ce regard là... Yayoi rougit. Jun sentit des pas légers s'approcher. Pas besoin de se retourner, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait du manager des Musashi.

- Tu as réussi à parler avec Nakazawa ?

Yayoi laissa échapper un sourire. Il semblait totalement concentré sur la partie d'entraînement et par contre il l'avait senti arriver.

- Non. Il y avait encore le secrétariat.

Il soupira et la fille se laissa tomber sur le banc auprès de lui. Sans détourner ses yeux du champ, Jun prit la main de Yayoi et la serra contre la sienne.

- Peut-être qu'elle a envie de rester seule. Ne pas te préoccupe pas.

Yayoi regarda le profil concentré de Jun. Son Jun. Il comprenait toujours lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être réconforté, savait lire dans le coeur comme personne d'autre. Il serra sa main dans la sienne en laissant cette sensation de tendresse qui lui envahissait le corps. Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps en cet instant précis. Mais le temps allait en avant, sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments. Jun vit quelque chose de mauvais et dessera son étreinte avec Yayoi pour donner de nouvelles indications aux joueurs. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Le football était sa vie. Seulement lorsque il était sur le terrain, il était réellement heureux, le sourire qui éclairait son visage pendant qu'il jouait était bien différent de celui qu'il montrait dans la vie tous les jours. Il se retourna et Yayoi voulut qu'il la regarde ainsi tout le temps. Mais cela ne se passait jamais. Pas que Jun ne soit pas gentil et affectueux avec elle. Au contraire. Il l'observait toujours avec attention et savait instinctivement lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un mot ou d'un baiser. Il savait toujours faire la chose juste pour qu'elle soit mieux. Cependant il ne souriait jamais ainsi lorsque il était avec elle. Yayoi inspira profondement et...

- Allez les garçons, mettez le paquet ! Cette année nous gagnerons le championnat national !

La jeune fille s'était levée et son bras faisait le signe de la victoire. L'entière équipe des Musashi la regarda étonnée avant d'éclater dans un bruyant fou rire. Même Jun sourit amusé pendant que ses copains retournaient s'entraîner. Cet adolescent doux et silencieux avait eu la force morale d'une entière équipe avec peu de mots dits à l'instant juste. Et il connaissait bien combien de forces se cachait dans ce corps apparemment fragile. Il le savait mieux de n'importe qui autre.

Akiko Nakazawa boitait, de fatique sur le chemin de sa maison. Tourner dans cette maison vide... et silencieuse l'angoissait. Chaque fois elle regardait les pièces, attendant d'entendre les pas de son mari. Il ne savait pas qu'il lui avait dit adieu pour toujours.

Avec un lourd soupir, Akiko mit les clés dans la serrure.

- Madame Nakazawa !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle trouva de front l'entière équipe du

Nankatsu, manager comprises.

- Bonjour madame Nakazawa - sourie Ryo.

La femme sembla le traverser de son regard.

- Beh voilà nous... sommes venus réclamer notre manager ! Il y a un sacré de travail même maintenant que Tsubasa est parti... et elle n'est pas venue à l'aéroport, et ensuite... madame Nakazawa ? Mais elle se sent bien ?

Tout à coup la femme éclata à rire, mais c'était un rire amer, inquiétant et personne n'osa s'unir à elle.

- Préoccupés hein ? Ainsi préoccupés que seulement maintenant vous venez la demander ? Elle n'est pas venue à l'areoporto dites-vous... elle a eu un accident sur la route. En avez-vous entendu parler ? Non ? Les journaux en ont beaucoup parler.

Les yeux de madame Nakazawa ne regardaient plus les garçons, mais étaient perdus dans le vide..

- Mais...les garçons de votre âge ne lisent pas beaucoup les journaux n'est-ce pas?

La femme recommença à sourire.

- Mon mari accompagnait Sanae à l'aéroport ce jour-là. Ils venaient vous rejoindre et... se dépêchaient parce qu'ils étaient en retard.

Akiko tourna aux garçons un regard vide et tout à coup une pensée lui traversa 'esprit. Son mari allait trop rapidement, il n'avait pas réussi à éviter le camion... il se dépêchait parce qu'elle avait de la peur de ne pas arriver en temps à l'aéroport à cette rencontre avec l'équipe... déjà l'équipe de football. Le regard de

la femme se fit dur et impénétrable. Son mari était mort et sa fille gémissait dans un lit d'hôpital sans passé et sans futur. C'était à cause de ce laudit sport si son mari et sa fille avaient cesser de vivre.

- Il n'y a plus rien ici pour vous. Vous pouvez partir.

Sur ces mots, madame Nakasawa ouvrit sa grille.

- Je m'excuses madame - insista Ryo - mais ne pourrions nous pas voir Nakazawa même seulement pour un instant ? Je suis sûr que si elle nous voyait... -

La femme se tourna avec violence.

- Vous voir ? Ne voulez-vous pas vraiment comprendre vrai ? Le football vous a embrumé l'esprit... mon mari et ma fille sont partis ! Voyez vous ce qui m'arrive maintenant ? Et maintenant sortez de mavie, vous et votre maudit sport !

- Un instant madame... ne voudra pas dire que Sanae est... morte !

La voix d'Yukari trembla pendant qu'il prononçait le dernier mot.

- Morte ? Oui morte, ma Sanae n'existe plus maintenant.

Le bruit sec de la porte d'entrée qui se fermait laissa les garçons stupéfaits, incapables de s'éloigner de l'entrée de casa Nakazawa.

- Quelqu'un... -

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Yukari. Les mots sortaient de la bouche de la fille avec fatigue.

-...devraient avertir les senpai Ozora.

Ryo sembla l'unique à réussir à cueillir la portée de cette phrase, mais tout ce qui réussit à dire ne porta aucune consolation aux coeur des garçons.

- Si au moins Tarô était avec nous…


	3. Rencontres

**Le champs des rêves **

Auteurs originiaux : Saki et Aya

Traductrice de l'italien en français : Kisa

III: Rencontres

** France, Paris **

Septembre avancçait et offrait à la splendide ville de Paris de très belles couleurs. Dans le parc du Champs de Mars les arbres commençaient à se peindre des chaudes couleurs d'automne, quelques enfants s'amusaient dans le jardin entre les toboggans et les balançoires, pendant que les plus petits étaient dans le bas à sable, construisant des châteaux comme s' ils étaient encore à la mer.

Laure courait dans la parc, de l'air condensé montrait que la température était fraîche, mais le froid du crépuscule ne la décourageait pas, sa quotidienne course dans la parc la rammenait en arrière à l'âge où elle jouait au fra west, grimpant sur les arbres ou sur le château jaune . Le parc avait changer, les vieux jeux d'été n'étaient plus les mêmes !

Un adolescent courait dans la parc avec un ballon de football aux pieds. Absorbé dans ses pensées, Tarô n'était pas à l'aise dans ce parc et il ne connaissait pas encore toutes les petites ruelles latérales. Chaque journée, il faisait toujours le même tour, des Ecole Militaire à la Tour Eiffel et le retour. Les deux jeunes gens absorbés dans leurs pensées se croisèrent à la hauteur des jardins, et échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide et distrait pour poursuivre leurs chemins en directions opposées.

Après quelques mètres Tarô fit fit tourner son esprit.

- Mais cette fille je la connais ! Mais oui c'est Laure, je ne l'avais pas reconnue !

Il tourna sur lui même et en quelques secondes il rejoignit la fille.

- Excuse moi mais tu es Laure, n'est-ce pas ?

La fille fit mine de rien et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- On est dans la même classe, je suis Tarô et je viens d'être transféré depuis peu du Japon !

Mais rien, Laure continuait à courir sans se préoccuper du garçon qui lui courait à ses côtés en essayant d'engager la plus banale des conversations.

- Je viens courir presque tous les jours un peu après les entraînements - poursuivit Tarô – je joue toujours au football.

- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu fais ! Il n 'y a pas des milliers d'étudiants japonais au Saint Germain. Et ensuite dans ma classe tu es l'unique homme de Neanderthal qui s'amuse à courir derrière à un ballon !

Quelle antipathique ! Il ne l'avait pas pas du tout insulté ! Seulement il lui semblait impoli ne pas la saluer vu qu'elle l'avait reconnu et qu'il était dans sa classe... ces français ne savaient vraiment pas où elle était l'éducation !  
Les deux jeunes poursuivirent leur course à travers le parc l'un près de l'autre sans échanger un mot. Mais dans une petite ruelle :

- Mais pourquoi tu me suis ? – demanda séchement Laure.

- Ben quoi ? J' habite dans l'avenue du Bourdonnais au 74.

- Ah je m'excuse j' habite ici en avenue Fréderique le Play. Bien ça a été très intéressant de courir à côté de quelqu'un qui donne des coups de pied un ballon pendant qu'il fait du jogging pour se relaxer après les durs entraînements ! Je ne t'invite pas à me suivre car chez moi il y a un cocker qui mord ! Il te salue !

- Merci à toi pour l'intéressante conversation, nous nous voyons à école.

Laure sembla un peu surprise de la réaction du garçon. Elle l'avait traité méchamment mais pourtant il l'avait salué gentillement... quel type étrange ! D'habitude elle réussissait à éloigner et exaspérer n'importe qui avec ses modalités de princesse outrée, mais il ne semblait mordre au le piège. Comment pouvait-il la traiter avec considération! Il aurait dû l'insulter ou au moins s'en aller enragé... mais même pas ! Ce garçon était irritant voilà !

L' habituelle froideur avec laquelle Laure traitait les choses du monde s' était pour un instant dénouée et elle était apparue comme une fille normale de 17 ans frappée de la rencontre avec un garçon hors de la commune. Même pendant ses exercices quotidiens à la barre il ne réussit pas à partir de son esprit, le regard serein avec lequel ces yeux l'avaient saluée avant de disparaître restaient graver dans sa mémoire.

Le ciel avait maintenant perdu les teintes rouges feu du coucher de soleil, les étoiles brillaient, les lumières du parc éclairaient les rares passants qui promenaient leurs chiens, la tour Eiffel veillé sur Paris en offrant même aujourd'hui de splendides émotions aux touristes venu l'admirer.

- Eh beauté !

La voix profonde de Pierre résona dans la classe où les garçons attendaient l'arrivée des enseignants.

- Samedi soir j'organise une superbe fête ! À quelle heure mon chauffeur doit-il te prendre ?

Laure leva les yeux de son livre, et le dévisaga de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur le regard droit des célèbres yeux verts.

- Dois-je déduire que tu me parles ? Je sentais une haleine putride sur mon cou, mais je croyais que c'était des poubelles.

Mais comme osait-il être aussi prétentieux ? Son haleine puait, c'était l'idole des filles qui avait toujours dans sa poche un vaporisateur antihaleine lourde au goût raffiné de menthe alpine !  
Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton calme Pierre... c'est une difficile, ce sera encore plus amusant !

Pierre LeBlanc, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, avec ses merveilleux sourires !

- Vraiment je parlais avec toi lumière de mes yeux !

- Excuse, mais je lisais un livre et je voudrais tourner à ma lecture ! Tu n'as qu'à aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre parmis les gymnastes !

La face de Pierre commenca à s'altérer imperceptiblement. Laure souria, elle obtenait l'effet désiré.

- Ah mais peut-être as tu fini la page gymnastes et tu es passé à celle des danseuses ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis petite? Si tu...

- Je t'interromps, tu n'as peut-être pas compris que la plupart des femmes ont un cerveau ! je ne sais pas pour les gymnastes mais les danseuses ont une intelligence développéeSinon, évite de m'appeller par trésor, beauté, petite etc ! Si tu connais mon nom j'aimerais que tu l'emploie. Ah ! Sinon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à ta fête et encore moins avec toi ! Envoie donc ton chauffeur chercher une de ces filles qui se meurent derrière, le monde est plein de filles dépourvues, pour ta fortune. Quant à moi, je ne désire rien avec toi ! Tu peux rentrer dans ta classe ! Au revoir.

Liquidé, humilié devant tout le monde ! Pierre était furieux.  
Elle me la payera c'estcertain ! La fille qui peut me résister n'est pas encore née... j'ai perdu une bataille... mais ça arrive même aux meilleurs non ?

L'échange de gentillesses entre Pierre et Laure fit le tour de l'école. Il semblait que Laure avait insulté Pierre avec le langage d'une femme des bas fonds, lui qui lui avait seulement demander de se joindre à lui lors d'une de ses fêtes. D'autres juraient que Pierre avait tourner Laure en dérision, et qu'elle lui avait cracher au visage. Bien vite plusieurs versions soutinrent l'originale. La popularité de Pierre et l'habituelle froideur de Laure avaient cependant fait pendre bien vite la balance en faveur du premier, sans compter que l'équipe de gymnastique féminine s'était rangée dans son bloc en regardant Laure avec une fierté dérisoire.

- Mais tu es folle Laure ? dit Dorine - répondre ainsi au garçon le plus populaire de l'école ! Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ? En fond il est joli garçonet il t'avait seulement invité à sa fête ! Jamais tu ne pourras rencontre si souvent des stars !

-Tu es comme ses oies ! Venant de ta part, je ne m'y serai pas attendue ! En fond j'ai seulement dit la vérité, c 'est un snob, hypocrite sans retenue et on devrait le lui dire plus souvent !

Pendant ce temps, Tarô l'observait.

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound._

Un sourire éclairait son visage, pendant que ses yeux bleus nuit resplendissaient d'un fièr dédain, le long cou blanc lui transmettait une élégance raffinée et sa façon d'accompagner les mots avec des gestes harmonieux des mains faisait de ses conversations entre amies de véritables représentations de théâtre.

_First class, fancy free, she's high society  
She's got the best of everything_

Tarô se retrouva perdu dans ses yeux…

_Cuz she's so high  
High above me, she's je sais lovely _

_She's je sais high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

... ensuite il se rappella les gentillesses que Laure lui avait réservé la dernière fois. Ce "un homme Neanderthal qui court derrière à une balle" résonnait encore dans sa tête. La magie de l'instant se rompit. Laure apparut sous une tout autre lumière : belle, fière, sûre de soi, mais même hautaine pas pour autant prétentieuse.

_What could a guy like me ever really offer ?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother _

Pourquoi ces mots vers le football et les footballeurs ?

**La chanson en italique est _She's sais high_ _de Tel Bachman._ Review now ?**


End file.
